At present, electronic devices such as a mobile phone and a tablet are usually configured with a speaker. A user can play multimedia content through the speaker to improve user experience of multimedia content consumption for the user.
However, during actual applications, an acoustic part of the electronic device may be blocked, so that there is a relatively big difference between a sound effect the user hears and a desired sound effect of audio play, or the user may not hear the sound. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the user.